The Biostatistical and Biomechanical Measurements Core (BBMC) will provide biostatistics and biomechanical support to SCOR Projects I, II, and III. AIM1 is to assist with study design, power analyses and data analysis plans. AIM 2 is to provide engineering support for experimental, clinical and 3-D imaging measurements. AIM 3 is to provide support for database management and information exchange across SCOR Projects. AIM 4 is to conduct high quality statistical analyses across SCOR Projects, and AIM 5 is to provide mentoring and training of young investigators in these methods in conjunction with Core C. Core B will assist with technical aspects of tissue property and quantitative histology measurements in Project 1 (30 cadavers), as well as human subjects measurements (n=60) in Project 1. In Project 11 it will assist with post-natal quantification of pubovisceral muscles and their defects in MR images from up to 88 women. In Project 111 it will assist with measurements of vaginal support using biomechanical instrumentation, standardized 3-D MR images and clinical measurements in up to 100 women. Finally, Core B will continue to foster new academic collaborations and interface with industry partners, developing novel instrumentation and analytical techniques as needed.